


Dean's Prayer

by mishasmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Prays to Castiel, M/M, Purgatory, SO, Season 8, i guess, idk - Freeform, just incase, mature for the cursing, my bad - Freeform, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasmiles/pseuds/mishasmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not giving up on Cas. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing I wrote on tumblr but I might write more? I haven't decided yet. Anyways, enjoy :)

Dean slumped against the tree, out of breath. He’s getting really sick and tired of fighting off these fucking monsters. He just wanted to find Cas. While he was taking a moment to catch his breath, Benny was next to him, trying to help him up. 

“C’mon Dean, we need to keep movin’.” Benny helped Dean up so they could continue. 

“Yeah alright, just give me a second.” Dean straightened himself up and began to close his eyes and tilted his head up to the sky. 

“Seriously Dean? You’re gonna pray to him? Again? He’s ignoring you. I don’t know why just don’t give it up.” Benny huffed, obviously annoyed that he keeps trying to track down this angel that doesn’t want to be found. 

“Benny. We’ve talked about this. We need to find him. I have to try.” Dean snapped. 

“Fine. Make it quick.” Benny muttered and walked away to give Dean some privacy. 

Dean cleared his throat and began with his nightly call to Cas. 

“Hey Cas.” God Dean feels so stupid. He knows he’s not going to respond but it doesn’t stop him from continuing.

"I know this is probably pointless since ya know, you haven’t responded to any of my calls since we’ve been here but…I’m still not giving up. I can’t...I won’t lose hope. I need to have faith. Isn’t that what you told me when we first met? That I have no faith? It took me awhile but now I do." Dean smiles that. 

"Cas…I need to have faith that there is actually a way out of here. I need to have faith that we can actually get out of here, alive. I need to have faith that somewhere out there, you’re actually listening to me, hearing my call. I need to have faith that I’m one step closer…to finding you.”

Dean’s voice started to get shaky and fuck he was not about to cry.

"If we make it out of here, you better not fucking tell Sammy what I’m about to say but…Fuck Cas, I lo-" Fuck. He almost said it but he wants to save that for when he actually finds him. 

"I-I miss you. I need you. I need you so fucking much man. I know I don’t say it but if you can hear me…I just wanted you to know." 

Dean stopped talking for a moment to see if maybe this was the night that Cas was finally going to answer a call. But after moment of silence, he huffed out a pained laugh when he realized he wasn’t going to show up tonight. 

Dean sighed and continued, “I’m going to take your silence that you’re still being an asshat and just ignoring me. If you are ignoring me, I really hope you have a fucking goddamn good reason. I wish you’d just talk to me so that we can work it out, together. I guess I’ll just try again tomorrow tonight.” 

Dean was getting ready to follow Benny when he looked up toward the night sky and said one last thing, “Cas just know…I’m not gonna give up on you. I swear, I’ll find you. I’ll never give up on you.” 

With that, Dean followed Benny, continuing on their quest to find his angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Little did Dean know, his angel would lay by the river every night, listening to every word. He let out a pained sob, whispering for the 100th time, “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
